Heretofore most conventional, weather protective apparel for athletes has been primarily designed with the objective of protecting the entire body form the waist up to the neck, or from the waist down to the ankle, from the damaging affects of cold air and wind. Weather protective apparel such as jackets, sweaters, warm up suits, and pants, tend to press upon limb muscles and elbows, thus restricting muscle, as well as elbow, activity. In addition, most of this conventional clothing is bulky, thus creating unwanted resistance to the air. Furthermore, conventional clothing cannot be put on, or removed instantly. Nor is such apparel portable enough to carry in one's pocket so that it can be put on, or removed and stored, in a pocket as the need Throwers need protective apparel that will keep their throwing arm from tightening up, while they are engaged in the process of throwing, which will not impede the act of throwing. Racquet players need arm protective apparel that will allow them to engage in competition, and will keep their hitting arm from tightening up, while not impeding their ability to compete. They need some limb protective apparel that can be put on, and removed in an instant. And they need to be able to keep this apparel with them while they are competing. Runners and cyclists need to be able to function with some sort of apparel which will not impact their activities, while protecting their lower legs from the cold and the wind. They need protective apparel that they can remove in an instant so that when weather conditions improve, or their muscles are sufficiently warm, they can discard their protective gear without having to slow down or stop. And they need to be able to carry this device with them. Athletes such as tennis players, discus throwers, javelin throwers, shot putters and baseball pitchers, normally wear jackets, warm up suits, long sleeves sweaters etc. to protect their limbs from the detrimental effects of cold air and cold wind. This conventional clothing has many disadvantages. The first disadvantage is that it is either heavy or bulky, and tends to bind, and restrict physical movement. The second disadvantage of wearing conventional weather protective clothing is that it creates additional wind resistance and wind drag, thus reducing the athletic ability to perform at maximum potential. The third disadvantage is that such clothing can cause an excessive accumulation of heat which is detrimental to an athlete's performance. While conventional weather protective clothing does protect arms and legs from cold air and wind, the rest of the body may suffer from an excessive build of body heat and sweat. The fourth disadvantage is that conventional weather protective clothing takes a lot of time to put on, or take off. A fifth disadvantage of conventional protective clothing is that it is not portable by virtue of the fact that its is too large and bulky to be stored on an athlete's body during competition. That means that an athlete must be able to stop competing long enough to either retrieve his protective clothing, in order to put it on, or store his protective clothing after it has been removed. Ballet dancers wear a lower leg, or anklet, type of sleeve which is made of either cotton or wool. But this apparel is not readily removable and cannot be taken off while the athlete is engaging in athletic activity. This anklet does not provide protection against the wind, and it is too bulky to carry around in a pocket.